


Kokichi Ouma Needs Love

by mastermindz



Series: The Connected Saiouma Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, this will get better as the series progresses i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastermindz/pseuds/mastermindz
Summary: Kokichi needs love.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: The Connected Saiouma Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Kokichi Ouma Needs Love

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so like- sorry if their personalities dont match well? im not the best with that stuff. also this is going to be a series and i promise it will get better this is just something i really wanted to write so i kinda rushed it. though it is a little more descriptive than usual. thats all.

Here the boy was. Losing himself in his thoughts, again. It truly was a bad habit. He would lose himself in the simplest of thoughts.

Always about Shuichi Saihara, though.

Kokichi could get lost in his eyes for days. Sometimes he’d catch himself staring, watching the navy headed boy as he rambled on about something to Maki and Kaito. Honestly, he wished he could be in range to hear it. But that’s not allowed. At least with what he’s planning.

He doesn’t want to trust anyone, much less fall head over heels. But he knew that the pounding in his heart when he heard the others voice wasn’t just some weird rush. He knew what it was. 

And he was terrified.

Kokichi really didn’t want to know his true feelings. Of course he knew though. It didn’t take rocket science. Kokichi at least had enough brain to know the difference 

But he wished he didn’t. He wanted to ignore the kind smile Shuichi offered him, despite everyone scrunching their faces in disgust whenever he even walked by. Shuichi was so nice to everyone. Kokcihi couldn’t stand it.

He just wanted Shuichi to hate him. Hate him like everyone else, avoid him at all costs, roll his eyes whenever he spoke. But he didn’t. He was warm and genuine from the get go, being naive to how open he was.

I mean, Shuichi was the Ultimate Detective, being one of the biggest contributors to trials. He is in a very dangerous spot. Yet, he still answered his door, groggy and tired in the middle of the night.

A complete vulnerability.

Shuichi didn’t even notice though. He was always so wrapped in his own head that he didn’t notice when he could easily be taken out. If he opened the door in that state, the person could have pushed him into the room and do whatever they please.

Most likely murder him.

The world was dangerous. Everything and everyone was. Kokichi understood that. But Shuichi was naive.

That’s why Kokichi couldn’t understand why he even fell for him. It was ridiculous, unfathomable, a vulnerability.

That’s why, as he found himself sneaking out to watch the stars, he thought about it. The entire situation.

Kokichi wasn’t sure why he was out here. His frail body laying on the cold grass, spread open. An easy and perfect target.

But he let those thoughts float away.

He instead decided to listen for anyone, letting himself get lost again.

Kokichi hated that he had pinned Shuichi under ‘Trustworthy?...’ It meant he knew how he felt, could even admit it, just wouldn’t accept it. It was honestly stupid to have feelings in a killing game. With his plan, he was going to die, so getting close would only cause the other hurt.

But he was childish, naive, getting what he wanted. And he wants Shuichi. He craved the other. He wanted romance, soft moments, more.

He wanted everything Shuichi came with. 

“Ouma-kun.” Kokichi moved impulsively at the sound, replacing his face with a devilish grin that looked as if it were supposed to hold malice, a mean smile meant to degrade and damage the other, but it didn’t. 

“Nishishi!~ Who dares to bother The Ultimate Supreme Leader?! I’ll have my minions come after you for this!” The shorter yelped out, threatening tone disappeared into the void of his empty yet oh so full thoughts. 

He felt a gentle hand place down on his back. Knowing this was probably his last breath, knowing this person probably came to kill him, his grin faltered into a caring yet pained lip tinge. His plan would fail now.

“What’s wrong?”

Kokichi’s eyes widened, swinging his head sharply. Shuichi. It was Shuichi.

His heart pounded out of his ribcage, red faced. The person the boy didn’t want to see. The male haunting his every centimeter of a movement. The one he had pinned under “Trustworthy?”

In the fear and spur of the moment, the hand gently grabbed the others from his back, gripping it as if it was a cliff's edge, his body dangling from the fearful, plummeting drop below.

His tongue tied after that moment. Thoughts teetering on a thin line that was barely keeping him from speaking his clouded, foggy mind. Thinking of something to say, fast, he blurted words out.

“Glad I could watch the starts with Shumai!~” His teasing voice remained, eyes screwed shut tighter than the bolts on the dome surrounding their futile existence in the murderous grounds. Face snapped towards the stars glimmering in the sky, giving him hope for a good life outside. But his plan contradicted that thought, domesticating it almost instantly.

An audible sound of confusion arose from Shuichi, making it completely obvious to the other that his face was tinted with a maroon red. Kokichi let a soft chuckle out, turning his face to Shuichi. His eyes still closed. “Saihara-chan is so easy to tease.”

He smiled. Though it was genuine, real and pure, as if it were diamond. Shuichi flushed, looking towards the dormitory they had exited from. 

Silence then hung between the purple and navy haired boys. They both lost themselves in the sky, thoughts differing from each others for all they knew. But one thing was for sure. Their hands still had each others tightly. Grip never wavered or strengthened, just a warm comforting agreement between the two.

Suddenly Kokichi made a muffled noise. A sob, a happy yelp, a confused one? Even Kokichi didn’t know. 

Kokichi’s shield dropped from his bruised hands, feeling relief as they finally were let down. He tore down his own walls of lies, lagoons of deep threaded deceit and hidden emotions.

With his final rip and tug of those walls,

His head plopped down on Shuichi’s shoulder.

His slender arms gripped around the others arm.

His eyes closed softly.

The other flinched in surprise.

But then, Kokichi feels a pressure land on his head.

And his shoulders.

Then they become closer, bodies smooshed together.

No words continue after that. Both just sit in each other's warmth, silently grinning to themselves. Kokichi felt as if he were on cloud 9, Shuichi reluctantly admitting the same in his mind. 

They sat for an uncountable amount of time, watching the stars move and fade away as the earth turned. Though, they never saw the sun rise, as they had left when the darkness had just begun.

By the time they were done, their breaths could be seen in the cold air. As an estimate, they had been sitting there for an hour. Both were too wrapped up in each other to care, though.

That’s when Shuichi felt Kokichi progress up his body. Hands gripping his thigh as the other moved to straddle him, faces now inches apart, breaths hanging heavy in the crisp winter air.

The moment was timeless. Never forgotten, never remembered. A silent whisper of a memory between the two. 

And with a sudden movement on the shorters end, their faces meant. Regret and happiness soaked over their freezing bodies. It engulfed them with warmth and a freezing cold feeling. Feeling as if they were dunked into a tub of freezing cold unresolved emotions.

The kiss was intimate. Tongues slithering through each other's lips without even asking, they knew what each other wanted. Their hands explored each other's vulnerable, freezing bodies. Kokichi’s hands hungrily gripped Shuichi’s hair, knotting it into his thin and frail fingers.

Shuichi’s hands gripped Kokichi’s hips, bringing him forward in order to deepen the already deep kiss. Kokichi’s hips moved without thinking, making a grinding motion, but satisfying neither of them as their crotches didn’t make any contact. Kokichi continued to role his hips though, feeling it would bring them closer.

All movement ceased though as Kokichi stopped it.

Suddenly, he stood, facing away at the glimmering stars, hiding his face in the light of the galaxy outside the dome. “Saihara-chan truly is a Detective. Pulling that out of me like that! Nishishi!~ What a perv!”

“Goodnight, Shumai.” Kokichi said, wandering out into the darkness, leaving Shuichi a wreck on the grass.


End file.
